Purezento
by Pocky of Doom
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Luffy doesn't know what to give a certain person as a gift. ZoLu.


Title: Purezento (Present)  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Luffy and Zoro making out. Zoro getting too into it XD  
Pairings: Zoro x Luffy runs my life.  
Song I listened to while writing this: "Glory – Kimi ga iru kara" by Uehara Takako  
Disclaimer: Dis negative. Claim to claim as one's own. Er – to do. Disclaimer the act of not claiming something as your own. One Piece is not mine.

**PUREZENTO**

_Luffy's having a few problems on Valentine's Day._

"Sanji, I've got a di . . . a dire. . . . I got problems."

Sanji took a puff on his cigarette and tried not to laugh at his captain trying to pronounce the word 'dilemma.' Or at his interesting sentence ending. "What kinds of problems have you got, Luffy?"

Luffy sighed and sat down at the table, watching Sanji washing the dinner dishes. "It's Valentine's Day."

Sanji blinked and turned to stare at the younger boy. "Why is that a problem?"

"Well. . . ." Luffy picked at a loose thread on his vest and shrugged. "I gave presents to pretty much everyone. . . ."

"Yes, that's right. Thank you for the, ah . . . great spatula, by the way."

"You're welcome. Where is it?"

"Err. . . ." Sanji looked at the gnarled, splintering tree branch sticking out of the garbage disposal and set a dirty plate on top of it. "It's, ah . . . with . . . the dishes here. I have to wash it before I can use it. But, go on. It's Valentine's Day, and you've given most everyone presents, but . . . ?"

Luffy sighed. "But there's one person I can't find a good present for, and I want it to be something special."

"Oh, you're having _that_ kind of problem, then." Sanji smirked and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. "Well, girls like candy and flowers. And most of them are suckers for tough guys. But don't dare try to steal my Nami-swan or Robin-san!"

"Girls do. Oh." Luffy's face fell. "Okay. Thanks, Sanji, I won't steal them."

Well, Sanji hadn't been much of a help. He'd just have to ask someone else, then. He came up from the galley and saw Nami poring over a map on the deck. Maybe she could give him a good idea.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy plopped down next to Nami in the sun. "Can you help me?"

"Err . . . I don't know." She looked up from her map, looking a bit annoyed at the distraction. "What's the problem?"

Luffy sighed. "It's Valentine's Day, and I gave presents to almost everyone. . . ."

"Ah, yes. And while I'm thinking about it, thank you for that, err . . . lovely picture you drew of me."

"You're welcome. Where is it?"

"It's, ah, um . . . in my room. I'm going to . . . ah . . . hang it up later. Continue with what you were saying?"

"Oh. I gave presents to almost everyone, but I want to get the last crew member something special. But I can't think of what to get. What do you think I should do?"

"Ah, that's it, then, ne?" Nami grinned at him. "How sweet." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well . . . if you can't think of anything, go with money."

Luffy frowned. "But . . . that seems kinda rude and impersonal."

Nami shrugged. "Well, it's up to you, ne? But . . . that's what I give when I can't think of anything else."

"Okay." Luffy stood up and brushed off his jeans. "Thanks, Nami."

Nami hadn't been much of a help, either. Who could he ask next?

He heard his marksman's familiar scream and watched curiously as said marksman tore around the corner and came skidding to a stop just in front of Luffy.

The ship's doctor was following close behind the marksman, in Heavy Point and swearing madly. "_Kuso! Baka yarou!_ Why would you do something so stupid?! _Baka, yarou, kuso, kuso!_" At the sight of his captain standing in the middle of the deck for no apparent reason, the reindeer reverted back to his normal point and stood there looking at him.

"You look upset, Luffy." Usopp blinked. "What's the matter?"

Luffy shrugged. "Well, you see, I got presents for most people. . . ."

"Oh. Come to think of it, thank you for that new slingshot, Luffy."

"You're welcome. Do you like it?"

Usopp stole a glance at what appeared to be the remains of a squirrel stuffed in his pocket and repressed a shudder. "Yes. I love it."

Chopper nodded. "And thank you for the mushroom."

"You're welcome. Are you going to use it in medicine soon?"

Chopper stared down at the obviously poisonous mushroom that he had been chasing Usopp with. "Well, I don't need it as an ingredient yet, but I'm sure I'll use it soon."

"Cool!" Luffy smiled, but his grin faded quickly as he remembered the problem at hand.

"Oh. But I still need a present for someone, and I want it to be something special. What do you think I should get them?"

"Ah! The Great Captain Usopp-sama is the best one for solving this problem!" Usopp paused for a moment, looking as if he was deep in thought. "You should promote them to the rank of captain!"

When Luffy didn't respond, Chopper piped up. "Maybe you can give them a hat. Maybe they'd like that. I mean, we both treasure our hats, ne?"

Robin, who had been reading the book Luffy had given to her nearby, looked over and jumped into the conversation at this point. "I think, Captain-san, that they'll like anything you give to them. If they're that important to you, they'll appreciate the fact that you thought of them on this special day more than any kind of gift you could give."

Luffy stared for a moment, and then he nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Chopper, Robin, Usopp."

Sighing, Luffy turned to watch the sun set on the ocean, calling a quick good-night to his nakama as they disappeared below deck to prepare for bed. Luffy still hadn't figured out what to get, and the day was almost over. Now he was depressed.

Zoro walked onto the deck, as it was his night to sleep in the crow's nest, and he startled at the sight of Luffy standing very still before the sun had even gone done completely.

"Luffy? What's the matter?"

Luffy looked over his shoulder at Zoro, then he turned to face him. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Luffy shrugged and started to walk towards the stairs.

That was when the swordsman became worried. Luffy did not normally walk. Normally, he trotted, bounced, galloped, jumped, ran, danced and tripped.

Zoro caught his captain's wrist as he reached the doorway. "Luffy, really, what's wrong?"

Luffy turned around to face his first mate and he sighed, head hanging. "It's Valentine's Day. And I gave presents to everyone but you. I wanted to get you something really special but I couldn't figure out what to give you."

Zoro stared at the younger boy for a moment, then released his wrist and smirked. "Now, really, do you think a thing like that would bother me, Luffy?"

Luffy shrugged. "No. But it bothers me."

"Well, now I feel bad because I didn't get you a present either." Zoro sighed. "I feel like a piece of crap. You look like you feel like a piece of crap. What are we going to do about this?"

The two stood in silence for a moment.

Luffy emitted a squeak as his first mate wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close. "Z-Zoro?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luffy." Blushing a bit, Zoro released Luffy from his grasp and turned to leave.

Luffy watched his back as he left and blinked. He stood there for a moment . . . then he giggled and flung himself at his first mate, throwing his arms around Zoro's waist.

"Wha--?!" The force of the attack knocked Zoro to the ground and he cried out in surprise. "Luffy-- what the--?!" He rolled over onto his back, and Luffy rolled too, ending up with Zoro pinned to the ground by his captain. Trying to ignore the position they were in, Zoro glared up at the younger boy. "Luffy, what the hell are you doing?"

Luffy giggled and snuggled happily into the warmth of his first mate's chest.

Zoro began to protest, but he paused and stared at his friend, who was apparently enjoying himself immensely. Though he was a bit uncomfortable, he found himself thinking that maybe . . . the contact wasn't so bad, after all. . . .

Luffy clung to the material of Zoro's shirt and nudged his head under Zoro's chin. "Zoro, will you hold me?"

Zoro blinked. "What, now?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Um. . . ."

"I just want you to hold me. Please?"

Zoro pretended as if he had to think about it. "Well. . . ."

Luffy pouted. "Come on! Captain's orders!"

Zoro smirked and wrapped his arms around his friend's thin waist. "Sure. Whatever the captain wants, ne?"

Luffy squealed with happiness and threw his arms around Zoro. He stared down at him and grinned. "Arigatou, Zoro!"

Zoro stared back up into his captain's eyes, and, grinning, he rolled over and pinned his captain on his back.

"Zoro? Wha--"

Zoro smirked. For a moment, he hesitated. Should he . . . ? It might not be a good idea . . . ? But emotion got the better of him, and he bent down to plant his lips on Luffy's in a soft kiss.

Luffy was a little surprised at this. He had never had a kiss before. He used to think that kissing sounded gross. But now, he decided, kissing was good. And from Zoro . . . well! A kiss from Zoro was the best feeling in the world. He decided, much to his first mate's delight, to see if the feeling would intensify if he returned the kiss. Zoro was a bit surprised when he found that Luffy was kissing him back, even if just lightly.

When the feeling did intensify, Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and pressed back a bit harder.

Zoro closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Oh, God. This was too good to be true. Was he dreaming? He had to be. . . .

Suddenly, Zoro realized that he was moaning softly, and he felt his face going red. He was getting too excited . . . and Luffy was way too young for . . . ah . . . _that_. Sighing, Zoro pulled back and sat up.

"It's really late, now, Luffy. We should probably go to sleep."

"But . . . I'm not tired!" Luffy yawned.

Zoro ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Okay, Luffy. Sleep."

"But. . . ." Luffy pouted. "If I go to my hammock, you won't be there. I don't want you to go."

"Well. . . ." Zoro paused. "Okay, just follow me."

Luffy followed Zoro up to the crow's nest. Zoro sat down and pulled the younger boy onto his lap, holding him close to his chest. "Okay, there. See, I'm not going anywhere."

Luffy hugged Zoro's arms closer to him, leaning back into his friend and sighing contentedly. "Did I give you a good present?"

Zoro smirked. "Yes, Luffy. That was the best present I've ever gotten."

Luffy's eyes started to droop closed. "Can it be Valentine's Day again tomorrow?"

Zoro buried his face in Luffy's wild black hair. "Maybe it can. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay. Wait and see. . . ."


End file.
